Forum:Kapitel 632 Diskussion
das kapitel ist raus. Madara weigert sich gegen ein Doppelgänger von Hashirama zu kämpfen. Sakura hat zwar kein Sennin Mode aber dafür auch so ein Siegel auf Stirn wie Tsunade. Sasuke kann sein Enton: Kagutsuchi nun auch ohne das er das Susano´o benutzen. Tja, ich habs geahnt das die auch ein Chakrasammelpunkt entwickelt XD also ich finde die sind genau wie deren Meister^^ Also echt spannend^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 11:22, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) ---- Naja doll, fand ich das Kapitel jetzt nicht war mich jetzt nur ein langgezogenes "Attack!" mit ein bisschen Sakura drin sowie einen Madara der erstmal Halbzeit macht. XD Ernsthaft würd mich nicht wundern wenn Madara mit dem Hashirama Clon das ganze sich nun anschaut und folgender Dialog kommt: Madara: Wie sind deutlich besser. Hashirama: Hey, wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft so lange zu überleben. Außerdem wollt ich dich schon das letzte Mal vor unserem letzten Kampf fragen ob du immer noch dieses Problem mit dem pinkeln hast. Madara: Halt den Mund und beeil dich damit wir endlich kämpfen können mir wird langweilig. XD --Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 12:42, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also echt jetzt, Sakura will auch Hokage werden ? Die hat noch garnichts beigetragen, das diesen Titel verdienen würde. Naruto hat das Dorf vor Pain gerettet, die Alianz gestärkt/gerettet. Selbst Sasuke hat mehr getan. Er hat Kabuto und das Edo Tensei aufgehalten ( Ookay, Itachi hat ein bischen mitgeholfen ), er hat die 4 Kage wieder ins Spiel gebracht, die den Krieg Quasi beenden werden.(bezfeifle Stark das es sonst eine Chance auf Sieg gegen Madara gegeben hätte, ohne den Ersten). Wenn man es so sehen will dann ist der Krieg wegen Naruto und Bee ausgebrochen, und wegen Sasuke wird er Enden. Selbst Kiba gön ich es mehr, der wollte schon von klein auf Hokage werden, hat auch deswegen Naruto bei der Chuninauswahl beleidigt und so... wenn ich mich recht Errinere. Und Sakura glaubt doch nicht allen ernstes das Sie mit Naruto und Sasuke mithalten kann, die wird aber Blöd aus der Wäsche schauen die näcsten Kapitel. Es will doch irgend wie jeder der Konoha-Shinobi Hokage das ist es doch auch klar das Sakura es auch will. Es wundert mich nur sie sagte sie habe schon vor 3 Jahre damit angefangen Chakra zu sammeln da müsste das auch vor der Pain und wo sie mit half Gaara zu retten. Warum hat sie es da nicht schon verwendet. @über mir Sasuke hat die 4 Hokage nicht zurück geholt das war Oro. Okay okay, aber wer hat Oro zurückgehollt....und wer wollte die ganze Wahrheit erfahren von den Kages...und wer hat Entsschieden das Sie nun ihn den Krieg ziehen für Konaha ( Oro hat nur das gemacht was Sasuke wollte, was auch Verdächtig ist ( ist aber ein eigenes Thema) Solides Chapter, jetzt nicht atemberaubend, aber dennoch ganz gut gemacht. Vor allem die Colorpage(only on MangaStream). Das mit der Hokage-Sache bei Kiba und Sakura ist wohl eher als ein Scherz zu verstehen, der auf Sasuke anspielt, da er das ja gerne werden will. Da sagt dann natürlich jeder, dass er Hokage werden will, um ihn praktisch aufzuziehen, also keine Angst :D Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 13:43, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das Myojinmon mit dem Hashirama den Kopf des Juubi fixiert ist ne neue Variante mit dem Namen Senpou: Myoujinmon Futou, das Futou steht im nächsten Panel mitten im Bild. LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 15:41, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie Madara sich einfach total cool hinsetzt und sich nicht mit einem Doppelgänger abgeben will. hammer xD Also ich glaub das jetzt noch die anderen Kage auftauchen, auch was cooles machen und dann wenn grade super hurra hurra-Stimmung ist machen Madara und der juubi einen Fingerzeig und alle sind platt^^ Erwas Spannung muss ja noch kommen :> Phreak2k (Diskussion) 16:02, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) ich Frag mich gerde warum das Juubi nicht schon viel früher diese Mini-Kopien von sich machte und sie gegen die Shinobi gehetzt hat. Ich persönlich fand das Kapitel echt Behindert. Klar wichtig zu erfahren was Sakura mit ihrem Chakra vor hat und interessant das jeder aus Narutos generation Hokage werden will aber ansonsten war da kaum spannung und wenn Sie schon problemlos so ein Kleines Juubi stückchen voll weghauen kann warum ist sie dann gleich nicht ein Jonin xD. Das ist alles viel zu einfach wie Die Kämpfen da ist ja der Rikudou Sennin ein kleiner anwärter im gegensatz zu denen aufeinmal (nicht das ich ihn unterschätze es kommt nurso vor für mich ist Der Rikudou dennoch der Mächtigste Shinobi aller Zeiten) Man sollte schon noch bringen das mal ein paar der Hauptcharakter Sterben sonst wäre es ja ein echt Langweiliges HappyEnd? Am Interessantesten wäre jetzt was Kakashi und Obito so in der RaumZeit Dimension treiben Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 22:13, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Na! Das is jetzt aber etwas übertrieben. Das ist (nach meinem Kenntnisstand als Autor) so gewollt. Es trifft Verstärkung ein und die Hoffnung steigt wieder. Dabei wird der Leser entspannt, da nun neue Hoffnung besteht. Meist währt dies aber nur von kurzer Dauer, da es nur zu Anfang so aussieht, als wäre die Verstärkung plötzlich übermächtig und könnte den Feind nun leicht besiegen. Vergiss nicht, nur weil es mal gut für eine der beiden Seiten gut aussieht, muss das nicht von langer Dauer sein! Wir wissen schließlich nicht, was der Juubi noch alles zu bieten hat. Wäre der Feind bekannt gewesen, wärs anders, aber hier hat die Allianz es mit etwas unbekanntem zutun. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 01:54, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) ich bin echt mal gespannt ob Madara wirklich jetzt die ganze Zeit seelenruhig zu sieht. wie die andern gegen das Juubi kämpfen od ob er dann doch noch da ein greifen wird. falls Kakashi mit Obito aus der andern Dimension wieder kommt wird es ihn bestimmt freuen/erstauen zu sehen das alle 3 wieder zusammen kämpfen. Übertrieben finde ich nicht es ist einfach nur dumm das sie schon gleich beim 1. Schlag sowas draufhaben, klar kann es sich noch zum schlechten wenden aber Trotz allem das ist wieder der selbe Mist wie bei vielen anderen Animes Immer müssen alle von anfang an überleben und unbedingt die besten seiten das ist wieder etwas langweiliges zugleich nerviges deswegen ist meine Hoffnung hoch das noch ne Menge an leute aus den 1. Staffeln sterben solltenAlex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 09:20, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) naja bisher haben im Krieg nicht alle überlebt. es wäre doch auch albern wen am Ende auf dem Schlachtfeld nur noch ein stark verwundeter Naruto ganz alleine rum steht und dann einfach so um kippt und sich denkt geschafft. da ist es doch besser wen wichtige Personen noch überleben. zu Sakura da find ich es etwas lächerlich von Kishi sie seitdem training mit Tsunade dennoch so schwach zu zeigen. ich find es auch albern seitdem sie mit Naruto und Kakashi wieder ein Team bilden und auf der suche nach Sasuke sind. heult sie rum das Naruto sie immer beschütz und sie immer (Entwicklungs mässig ihrer Fähigkeiten) hinter den beiden hinterherhinkt und dennoch sammelt sie seit Jahren Chakra um nun auch stärker zu werden. das hätte Kishi viel früher zeigen können. :Ach und jetzt hält sich Sakura auf einmal den anderen beiden ebenbürtig? Nur weil sie Kraft hat? Ich denke nicht, dass das die Kampferfahrung von Naruto oder sein unendliches Chakra aufwiegen könnten. Auch mit Sasukes Sharingan-Fähigkeiten kann sie nicht messen. Ich halte diese Aussage für pure Selbstüberschätzung. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:09, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) :@Shiromaru diesmal muss ich dir recht geben das sie aufeinmal so Krass drauf ist und so ein Juubi stückchen mit leichtigkeit umhaut ja klar sie wurde von Tsunade Trainiert und hat Sasori besiegt (Das ist eine leistung sie ist aufjedenfall stärker wie Kankuro und er ist auch nicht grade schwach) aber dennoch war Tsunade nichtmal in der Lage Madara zu besiegen wie es ihr getrennter körper beweißt also Könnte Sakura nicht einfachso mit einem Juubi stückchen was auch auf nem Hohen Niveau von Kraft (ja es ist weder ein ninja noch sonst was es ist ein Monster ist mir klar) ist mithalten weil sie von anfang an nur etwas beweisen konnte im Kampf mit Sasori den sie auch nur dank Oma Chiyo überlebt hat und aufeinmal so ne Kraft um ein Juubistückchen wie ein Baseball behandeln zu können??? find ich Übertrieben Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 22:20, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::wie sakura selbst es anmerkt, ist es aber auch so, dass sakura im gegensatz zu tsunade dieses gesammelte chakra in der stirn nicht noch zusätzlich für das permanente verjüngungsjutsu verwenden muss. also könnte das durchaus sein das sakuras schläge nochmal ne portion mehr bums hinter haben, als tsunades. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 00:05, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Was ist eigendlich mit Yamato der ist ja noch im Versteck von Madara und Obito. Lässt Kishi ihn da jetzt die ganze Zeit schmoren od kommt er noch mal zurück. @Yuna: Das interessiert mich nicht ob sie mehr kraft wie Tsunade hat oder nicht es geht darum wie bitteschön sie aufeinmal so ne Kraft hat tsunade hat sie trainiert mir ganz egal wer sie trainiert hat aber es geht darum das sie aufeinmal auf einem Niveau von nem Kage ist. und ja das ist sie EINDEUTIG wenn sie schon nach Deiner mehr "bums" wie tsunade drauf hat und dazu noch dieses Siegel auf der stirn haben kann sowie das Juubistückchen weghauen kann für mich ist es einfach Dumm das Unbedingt diese Generation so Mächtig sein muss am ende ist ja Madara oder Hashirama so wie der Rikudou nurnoch im genin niveau für die das ist für mich einfach Dumm von Kishimoto dargestellt ständig gehts um Helden und Happy Ends man sollte mal mehr Grausamkeit in den Manga einführen und nicht I-welche Helden ständig feiern Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 20:17, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) @Alex-San Uchiha dann ist für dich Naruto nicht das richtige Manga wen du mehr Grausamkeit haben willst. Das Manga wäre sonst auch ab 16 od. 18 und das ist ja nicht der Fall. Du übertreibst es aber mit deiner Aussage das Madara oder Hashirama so wie der Rikudou Sennin nur noch das Niveau eines Genin hätten nur weil Naruto, Sasuke und die andern stärker werden. Klar Madara oder Hashirama so wie der Rikudou Sennin gehören so zu den stärksten Charakteren aber auch sie werden irgend wann von andern Charakteren übertroffen.Dragoneyes1 wäre naruto nix für mich würde ich hier zur diskussion nix schreiben und kein Account hierfür besitzen und Ich bin ein Großer fan von Naruto und mir Persönlich ist es egal wie Stark naruto wird er gehört zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren Und was die grausamkeit angeht Damit meine ich einfach es Ist zu Harmlos das alle überleben. Und wenn mir jetzt einer sagen will das die sendung für kinder ab 8 ist wird es mich nicht interessieren jedem die eigene Meinung hierzu Außer du willst sie mir verbieten. was das Übertreffen angeht ist schon eine lange geschichte in Naruto jeder will jeden übertreffen aber es ist einfach Beleidigend wenn der Rikudou Hashirama das Juubi und Madara sowie Tobi in den Schatten gestellt werden von irgendwelchen Chunnin Die wie von Zauberrei aufeinmal so ne Kraft haben darauf will ich Hinaus das es einfach vielzu Heldenhaft dargestellt wird. Übrigends meiner meinung nach gehört naruto ab 14 (ich will kindern nicht die Sendung verbieten oder hier eine regel feststellen es ist die eigene meinung die mir nicht vorenthalten werden darf) nur ich meine es werden noch Brutale stellen vorkommen (obito vs Kiri-Nins) und wie man in vielen folgen sieht auf Japanisch blut ist maßenweise vorhanden. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 23:15, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Und dann ist Sakura eben so stark wie Tsunade, die wird ehh total überbewertet. Die ist meiner Meinung die schwächste der legendären Sannin. Jiraiya und Orochimaru haben was Stärke/ Können angeht viel mehr den Titel des Hokage verdient. Deswegen ist es Überheblich von ihr zu sagen Sie kann sich mit den anderen 2 Schülern messen. Der eine hat Oru vorerst getöttet ( auch wenn der geschwächt war ) und er hat den Mann getöttet dem Oru nicht gewachsen war (auch wenn Itachi nicht alles gegeben hat), und der andere hat Pain besiegt, dem Mann der Jriaiya auf dem gewissen hat. Zu sagen Sie sei auf deren niveau, ist anmassend , zugegeben Naruto hatte Hilfe vom Neunschwänzigen und Susukes Gegner gaben nicht immer alles was Sie konnten ( =was Sakura ja nicht weiß), und die sind beide Stärker geworden seitden Kämfen. Ich glaub das wars mit Sakura, die hatte ihre Episode wo sie glänzen konnte, in den nächsten Kapiteln wird gezeigt was die anderen für plötzliche Fortschritte gemacht haben, und der beste ist dann zum Schluss Naruto. Obwohl ich glaube das einer der beiden, Naruto oder Sasuke im Krieg fallen wird. Nachdem Madara mit seinem Rinnegan Hashirama besiegen wird, und somit in dem Moment der Stärkste Ninja der Geschichte wird, kommen Naruto und Sasuke und machen den Fertig, einer stirbt aber dabei was ihn zu einer Legende und einem der größten Helden in der Ninjawelt macht, und der andere wird Hokage.Ende. @Alex: Man sagt ja, dass man eine Meinung nicht mit richtig oder falsch bewerten darf, aber deine Meinung IST falsch. Man hat von Sakura bisher noch nichts gesehen, was man als "Kage-Level" oder auch als "zu schnellen Fortschritt" bezeichnen könnte. 1. Dass sie wie Tsunade ihr Chakra in ihre Schläge legt und somit ihre physische Stärke erhöht, ist nichts Neues. Logisch ist auch: Umso mehr Chakra sie dafür nutzt, umso stärker wird sie. Da sie nach eigener Aussage jahrelang Chakra gesammelt hat, das sie jetzt freisetzen kann, hat sie eben jetzt eine ganze Menge Kraft. 2. So ein Vieh durch einen Schlag wegzukatapultieren, ist auch reine Physik. Egal, wie viel Chakra oder sonstige Macht so ein Stück vom Juubi hat - wenn es nicht schwer ist, dann fliegt es eben leicht weg. Naruto ist ja nicht Dragonball. Hier gelten die Gesetze der Physik (zumindest mehr oder weniger). 3. Stärke allein qualifiziert noch niemanden zu einem Kage. Bisher konnte jeder Kage, egal aus welchem Dorf, etwas besonderes. Sakuras Stärke ist zwar auch besonders, aber sie ist im Kampf gegen einen geschickten Gegner relativ unnütz. Wir werden sehen, ob Sakura wirklich etwas zum Sieg beitragen kann außer einem mächtigen Schlag, den Sasuke mit Susanoo auch bewerkstelligen könnte oder Naruto im Bijumodus. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 11:16, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) @Shiromaru: ja da gebe ich dir recht das es was mit Physik zutun hat und ich bin auch Froh das es nicht so wie Dragonball ist Wo man immer Gewinnen MUSS. Ich will nur damit ausdrücken das ich es Langweilig Finde das jeder aufeinmal so Stark ist mehr will ich eig. Nicht dazu Beitragen. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 11:35, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ich hab mal überlegt bleiben die 4 Hokage jetzt die ganze Zeit an ihren Plätzen. das fänd ich etwas langweilig ich würde gren wissen was Minato so mit dem Kyuubi-Chakra alles drauf hat. mir ist auch auf gefallen das man weder Gai, Lee, Tenten od Sai seit den das Juubi angriff nicht mehre gesehen hat. sie sind ja auch nicht mit dabei als die andern in die Barriere stürmen. :Gai erklärt doch Lee, dass die Barriere der vier Hokage stärker ist als die der Sound-Four! Sai war auf jeden Fall noch zu sehen, als er Killerbee rum geflogen hat bevor der das Juubi angriff und Tenten ist sowieso müll, also die kann gern weg bleiben.-- PSPMAN 15:23, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ihrgendwie hab ich grad so das gefühl das es im nächsten chapter zu einem szenen wechsel zu den 5 kagen kommen wird. Da die story mal wieder bei so einem punkt angekommen ist wo das gut passieren könnte.Gwar3z (Diskussion) 15:12, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ich find es wäre auch mal wieder an der Zeit sie zu zeigen. da ich gerne mal wissen möchte ob nun Tsunade stirb od irgend wie das doch noch überleben wird. ich würde auch gern wissen was Kakashi und Obito nun machen. Ich hatte bevor Sasuke auch Hokage werden will eig. die Theorie das wenn Tsunade stirbt sagt sie den anderen Kage das Naruto ihr nachfolger ist aber daher Kishimoto jetzt Sasuke als Kanidat eingebaut hat wird das anders enden Schade das Madara sie nicht alle umgebracht hat xD ich mag nur Oonoki von denen Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 19:18, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi ich wollt mal Fragenob schon der Spoiler zu Kapitel 633 raus ist. Ich hab im Internet dazu ein Bild gesehen wo Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura einen Frosche, Schlange und Schneke beschwören gefunde. Ich weis nur nicht ob da zum neuen Kapitel schon gehört.